The Great Escape
by Amaya And Aiko no Akatsuki
Summary: Sometimes, we all just need to escape the everyday routine. For Sakura, that means transferring to Suna. [Kankuro arched a brow, "What are you doing here?" Sakura glanced at him from above her glass, and she snickered, "Didn't Gaara tell you? I live here."]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** After a hectic spur of events leads to Sakura feeling down, she decides it's time for a change of scenery. Sometimes, we all just need to escape the everyday routine. For Sakura, that means transferring to Suna.

**Author's Note:** Okay so I wrote this because 1) I have a terrible writer's block for _Pinky Bruiser_ and 2) there isn't enough KankuroXSakura stories out there! Kankuro needs love, too! This is the first time I've ever written a non-AkatsukiXSakura fanfic, so I really hope it turns out well.

Also, I could use some help re-writing the summary. I'm not sure how I feel about it, so suggestions are welcome!

**The Great Escape**

The sunrise over Konoha was always beautiful. It was pristine, natural, a whirlwind of color. With the rising sun came the beautiful warmth, the perfect temperature the Land of Fire was known for. It was perfect, ideal—never too hot nor to cold—especially during this time of year. But the natural horizon was always obscured by the large, evergreen trees that surrounded the village. You'd only be able to see it from atop the Hokage Stone Faces, and honestly, who had time to walk up there with a schedule as busy as Sakura Haruno's?

When was the last time she even watched the sunrise? Or the sunset, even? She couldn't remember the last time she was outside other than on missions and even then, that was scarce. She'd been so busy at the hospital that Tsunade might as well take her off of the open-nin roster!

"Sakura-san! We need you in room 91!"

"Sakura-san, this woman needs you in the maternity ward immediately."

"Sakura-san, there was a problem with the surgery in OR 2."

She nearly screamed in frustration. Why couldn't anyone just deal with the problem themselves? Why did they need her for every little mishap? Every time there was a surgery going on, they needed her. Whenever there was a crying child, they needed her. And then there were the shinobi—ugh. Stupid ninja thought they didn't need medical treatment until they were half-dead! Didn't anyone realize that she had enough problems to deal with at the moment?

The pinkette slammed her hands on the reception desk, successfully silencing the room and calling upon the inhabitants' attention. When she saw all eyes on her, she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at everyone.

"As far as I know, there is _one_ of me, and well over _sixty_ capable nurses and doctors in this facility. So _tell me_: why is everyone asking for me?"

She was met with an uneasy silence. Many actually avoided her gaze and shuffled their feet. They all knew better than to anger her. She had her mentor's temper, if not worse. One of the resident nurses, a brunette with exotic purple eyes, hesitantly raised her hand and winced when Sakura's piercing gaze snapped towards her.

"You; tell me what's going on with the OR."

"A-a man barged into OR 2 an-and contaminated the entire room."

Sakura rested her hands on her hips and tilted her head. She knew the nurse wouldn't just bother her because of that. The doctors and nurses were perfectly capable of re-sterilizing the work area without her, so there had to have been a better reason. "And…?"

The girl shrunk under the intensity of Sakura's glare and looked away. "A-and the doctors were in the m-middle of r-removing his intestines when the man entered."

Sakura's face dropped in shock, but her fists shook in total anger. _Count to ten, Sakura; count to ten. Don't blow up. Breathe. In. Out._

She closed her eyes and exhaled calmly. "Please don't tell me the doctors _dropped_ his organs…" Seeing the hesitance in the girl's response, Sakura darted upstairs after yelling for everyone else to figure things out on her own. The Resident Nurse was quick to follow, though a bit slower, until they arrived at the room indicated. There were medics panicking, running around trying to decontaminate the room while a doctor fumbled with the bloodied organs. Sakura quickly scrubbed in the other room with the nurse's help and entered the room as calmly as possible. She pushed the doctors out of the way and picked up the large mass of organs before setting them on ice.

"Move the patient to a sanitized OR immediately," she barked out as she quickly rushed to clean the previously dropped bodily organs. "When this is over I want a FULL explanation IMMEDIATELY!"

**The Great Escape**

The alcohol burned a bit as it slipped down her throat. It tingled, burned then dissolved within seconds, leaving the tingling peach-flavored residue on her tongue. Sakura slammed the glass down onto the table upside down and cradled her head in her hands. Her pale cheeks were blushing bright pink with intoxication and her eyes were screwed shut. She felt so angry and sad as of an hour ago.

Her patient, the one with the dropped intestines, had died.

This was her fourth loss in the six years of her being a medic. Not too long after transferring the patient and disinfecting his dropped organs, he went into heart failure. Apparently, no one noticed the poison that had been coursing through the shinobi's body until it reached his heart, and by then it was too late. She tried to bring him back, she really did. But nothing worked. He was pronounced dead at 15:02—3:02 PM.

After that, she went to pronounce the death to Tsunade. The blonde woman wasn't very happy with the news, but she kept telling Sakura not to blame herself. It wasn't her fault. But Sakura didn't see it that way. Tsunade insisted that she spend the day off, that she'd send Kotetsu or Izumo to tell his family, but Sakura did it herself.

Seeing their faces fall and hearts shatter was painful for her. She apologized, eyes distant and downcast then left to the nearest bar in town. She'd only been there about twenty minutes, and she was slow to down her drinks, but she didn't feel much better about what had happened. Her team had been put on a mission and weren't due back until a week. Ino was at work as per usual while Chouji went to some clan meeting and Shikamaru was working the entrance. Kiba's team had also left for a mission, and she was sure Neji's team was still training. Everyone had been so busy as of late, and she was beginning to feel lonely.

When she felt the cool rush of air of someone sitting beside her, she only nodded to the woman clad in fishnet and a trench coat. "Rough day, huh," Anko sighed as the bartender set a bottle of sake and two glasses on the bar. She poured Sakura a cup and offered a toast.

"Yeah," Sakura sighed as she accepted the offering. Their glasses clanked and they gulped it back simultaneously.

Anko poured another round. "I know what you mean. I saw what happened. Such a shame; Taketsu was a good Chunnin; snot-nosed, but good." Anko turned in her seat so she faced the area around her. Sakura just thumbed her temples out of annoyance and tried pushing aside the sickening quake in her belly that came with the profession. She wanted a break—no, she _needed_ a break. The hospital flourished just like the rest of the village, and she honestly didn't feel like she was _actually_ needed. Sure she was always being summoned for something, but it was usually for small things that she wasn't exactly _necessary_ for, but overwhelmed her nonetheless. It was mostly to fix mistakes and deal with clan members and stubborn shinobi. For some reason, all the clansmen wanted _her_ specifically to treat them and it annoyed her because they rarely went to the hospital!

It was almost as if they were just trying to find an excuse for her to do something because she was just…there. Well, except the clansmen. They legitimately wanted her. But everything else was just ridiculous! She should be healing big injuries, not doing sutures and bandaging scrapes! She shouldn't have to do someone else's work for them, either. Didn't anyone know how tired she was?

"How's the mission flow," Sakura asked as she took one small sip of her sake. She couldn't remember the last time she went on a mission. It must've been months ago. _I bet I'm getting rusty, too._

Anko snorted and eyed the men that were playing pool not too far away from them. Sakura had grown a lot over the years. Her figure had become more flattering and curvy, definitely more feminine. And her chest had become full, resting at a comfortable high C-cup. And her exotic, pink hair had grown a bit so it now reached the bottom of her shoulder blades. She was pretty, without a doubt, and had been the center of men's attention more times than she could count. It was just a shame that her red vest was so baggy—it completely covered her figure! Then again, Anko couldn't imagine Sakura wearing the fishnet body suit and trench coat like she wore.

"Missions are pretty slack right now. I hear Kakashi and Genma took the best one—a B-Ranked search and destroy near Kusa. Lucky bastards, always taking the good shit."

Sakura sighed and turned in her seat as well to scan the other patrons. The room smelled smoky, as expected of a bar, and was surprisingly quiet. You could hear the chatter of everyone in the room clearly, as if they weren't trying to out-voice each other. The clacking of billiard balls echoed not too far away and the grunts of disgruntled men reached her ears. There was no one from the rookie year tonight.

"How come I never see you at the Jonnin Lodge," Anko then asked, glancing at the med-nin warily.

"I'm always cooped up in the hospital doing everything and nothing."

A husky laugh escaped the Tokubetsu Jonnin's throat at the statement and she leaned back against the counter. Her eyes were trained on one man at the billiard table now—Izumo. Rumors had it that the man had a thing for the purple-haired woman as of recently, and Anko was the kind of woman to capitalize on rumored feelings. "Everything and nothing, huh," Anko repeated with an amused chuckle. "Sounds like a drag if you ask me."

Sakura chuckled whole-heartedly at the allusion of her friend Shikamaru. The man had gotten many people to use his slogan from being around everyone so much. "It is; I either sit and do paperwork, or I'm being overwhelmed with stupid shit. Apparently the staff doesn't know what to do when they screw up so they run to me, expecting me to fix it for them."

"You need to get laid."

She couldn't agree more. When was the last time she'd had a good lay? She couldn't remember that, either. Kami, what had her life reverted to? She couldn't remember her last mission, the last taste of non-Konoha air, or the last time she had sex. Who had she been with that time anyway? Genma? Neji? She couldn't remember. But she knew it was good.

"Tell me about it."

Anko eyed Sakura slyly, eyes sharp yet inviting. Sakura resisted the urge to shiver. The older woman was intoxicatingly alluring; her stare alone was enough to evoke a spectrum of emotion from anyone around her. And right now, those eyes were dancing with mischief and desire.

"Why don't you come home with me, then? We both could use it." Her voice was husky, promising her a pleasant time. Sakura felt her body tremble slightly at the lust-laden voice her ex-proctor had used towards her and fought the urge to steal Anko away.

_That sounds wonderful_, Sakura admitted. She wanted to, oh dear she wanted to. A couple of years ago, she would've blushed and stuttered at the invitation from another woman, but after a while she realized that as a ninja, you just didn't know when your last day was. She'd take it where she could get it—male or female. Besides, most shinobi didn't bother with marriage and commitment, they just went for a good lay. And if they were dying or held captive for long periods of time with no one around them but their teammates, the only thing they could do was relieve themselves with each other. Most ninja thought the same way and often partook in bi-sexual relations as if it were just another thing to get by. And really, it was.

"I wish I could. But I don't know if I can do it tonight. Too much stress, you know?"

Anko rubbed Sakura's back soothingly, understanding passing between them. She knew the pinkette was interested, but she just couldn't let herself go tonight. Too much stress was getting to the pretty twenty-one year old's head and because of it, she wasn't actually enjoying life like she should be. Silence passed between them for a while, fatigue making Sakura's eyes hurt and shoulders slump ever so slightly.

"I'll see you later," Anko said happily when she noticed Izumo staring at her. He'd nodded his head in the direction of the door, silently asking her to join him, and she wasn't about to skip out on the opportunity. "If you wanna join us…"

Sakura shook her head and poured some more sake into her cup. "I'm fine; maybe next time, Anko."

The woman shrugged and tossed money onto the counter and hurried off to meet with Izumo, leaving her alone.

**The Great Escape**

Tsunade's honey eyes roamed over the appearance of her young ex-apprentice. The pinkette held her stance—tall, shoulders back, chin high and eyes even—meaning she would stand by her decision. When Sakura arrived earlier that day, she had an air of delight and joy, probably expecting a mission. But that quickly changed when the busty Hokage told her she wished to hold the annual shinobi checkup when the last of the shinobi had returned home, and that she wanted Sakura to host it as per usual.

Apparently, Sakura didn't like the idea because she blatantly refused.

"You look like my former apprentice, and you sound like her. But my former apprentice would never deny a request from the Hokage," Tsunade had said.

And yet, Sakura kept her stare. She could feel Shizune's anxiety from a mile away, and Tonton seemed to find interest in Shizune's slender neck. "Lady Tsunade, last night I have thought some things over. I feel the need to confess some things to you."

Tsunade arched a brow and leaned forward onto her desk with her head propped against her hands. "Oh? And what, pray tell, is it you'd like to confess, Sakura?"

A smile. That was what she missed. Tsunade hadn't seen a smile from the girl in quite some time. Though, she admitted, the smile looked tired and strained, much like the rest of the young woman. "Last night, after breaking the devastating new of Taketsu's death to his family, I've come to the conclusion that I feel very unnecessary here."

Tsunade nearly choked on her saliva at the statement. What on earth was she talking about? Of course she was necessary! She was the main medic at the hospital, and none of the regal clansmen (the Hyuuga especially) trusted anyone with their health except for the Godaime herself, and Sakura. "Sakura Haruno if you are saying this to get out of overseeing the annual checkups, so help me I'll send you to the hospital as a patient!"

Sakura bowed lowly. "I mean no such thing, Lady Tsunade. This was merely a coincidence. I wouldn't mind doing the checkups, however I feel like I'm needed elsewhere. Here at the hospital, I feel like I've aged twenty years in the past six. I'm stuck in constant routine doing paperwork, doing a suture, more paperwork, fix a rookie mistake then go home. The hospital is _relying_ on me to heal every single injury they come across and now they're becoming sloppy. Their sloppiness affects everyone; because I have to stop for one person, two more are waiting for me. It's very overwhelming. Yesterday, there was a third year medic who couldn't remember how to do a cross-suture and I ended up having to do it. I feel that leaving temporarily would benefit them because they'd actually have to do it themselves this time."

Tsunade listened to her ex-pupil's explanation with an open mind. She knew that things were hectic at the hospital; it was a _hospital_ so of course things would get out of hand. But she also knew Sakura was right. She'd received complaints about how the staff had problems with organization. And she sympathized with the pinkette's confession to feeling overwhelmed. If it were true that the medics were dumping their burdens on Sakura, then she had a very decent reason to leave.

"And where do you suppose you are needed then, Sakura?"

This is where the confidence seemed to leave. So she didn't know where to go now, did she? And where could she go? She was mostly a medic. She was an avid genjutsu user, but Tsunade doubted she wished to be sent to the diversion task force or wait on missions. Tsunade then shifted through her files, looking for something to help alleviate her problems.

"If you weren't a medic at the hospital, what would you want to be?"

A moment of silence spread between them. There were a lot of things she wanted to do in life; be a medic, a mother, a sensei, a…well…that's all she could think of, actually. Maybe she needed to get out of Konoha in general?

_What about Suna? I hear they're trying to further develop their hospital. Perhaps I could be of some assistance there?_

Finally, she smiled. "I'd like to go to Suna and become a medical instructor at their hospital."

**Author's Note:**

**Well, that seemed okay…what do you think? I'd really appreciate some reviews for this. And please be nice, this is my first KankuroXSakura story!**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**~Aiko and Amaya no Akatsuki**

**PS: Happy 4****th**** of July guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Sometimes, we all just need to escape the everyday routine. For Sakura, that means transferring to Suna. [Kankuro arched a brow, "What are you doing here?" She smirked, "Didn't Gaara tell you? I transferred here last night. I work here now."]

**The Great Escape**

**Chapter two**

Sometimes he didn't understand why anyone would want the title of Kazekage. It was a nice title and all, but really all he did was sit at his desk, file paperwork, read scrolls, and go to political events. He couldn't go on missions, so the thrill had disappeared, and he could never have privacy when he wanted or needed it. And as much as he secretly complained about it, Gaara loved his job because he inspired hope in his people, and would leave a legacy for the future generations to come.

He glanced at his calendar to check the date so he could sign off a mission scroll but found himself shocked to find a hawk resting at his window. He put a hand out, signaling for the bird to approach him, and lifted the scroll from around its leg when it did. It was dark green in color with crimson edges—a scroll from Konohagakure.

Anxiety bubbled within him as he began peeling the edges of the scroll. Usually, when he received such a scroll from the Hokage, it was bad news, and he held his breath in preparation for the bad news to come.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Kazekage-sama,_

_I, Tsunade the Godaime Hokage, have a request of you. This is a proposition that would greatly benefit both our lands and I do hope you would take this into consideration. I am fully aware that you are in need of medical assistance at your local medical facility. Your previous message that asked of our assistance three months ago made me realize that there is more that needs to be done. My assistant, Shizune, had done a marvelous job assisting you and your people, however I feel that more can be accomplished with the help of my former apprentice, Haruno Sakura. With your permission, I wish to send Sakura to Suna for an undetermined amount of time so she may assist in further educating your staff. In exchange, I ask of you to take her in as an honorary Sunagakure kunoichi. During her time with you, you have full control of her as a weapon. You may assign her missions as you see fit, punish her for any wrongs she may commit, and may return her when you wish. You may even allocate her a different position if you so desire. If, for example, you would prefer her to become a sensei, squad leader, or division member, you may do so. I feel this arrangement will help strengthen our bond and expand your medical knowledge._

_I also ask that she be well taken care of, as she has been under a bit of stress here at the Leaf Village which is one of the main reasons she has been selected for this arrangement. She specifically asked to relocate to your beautiful village, and would wish to hear a reply from you as soon as possible. Attached to this message, hidden inside the roll of the scroll, are citizenship papers. I have signed my portion, so if you agree to the previously stated terms, it would be much appreciated if you would sign them and return them with this hawk._

_Thank you,_

_Tsunade Senju-Uzumaki, Godaime Hokage_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gaara blinked and re-read the scroll two more times before pressing down on the wooden center of the scroll. With a hiss, the lid of the hollow centerpiece popped out. He tilted the scroll to the side and caught the rolled up documents. Sure enough, there were several documents that were signed in Tsunade's handwriting, along with her former apprentice.

He contemplated the terms of Tsunade's request. He wasn't sure how the council would take the proposal. Hell, some were still sore about their amiable relationship with Konoha. Was it really a good idea to adopt one of their own? Even if just for a moment?

Amused, he checked over every word to make sure it was legitimate and began signing the papers.

**The Great Escape**

"So when am I going to get that sponge bath, doctor?"

Sakura rolled her eyes but couldn't shake the smile that made way onto her face at Genma's cheesy line. He, like many other male shinobi, had been throwing cheesy clichés at her all day long, line after line. You'd think it would annoy her, but each only succeeded in making her smile and spirits grow in magnitude.

"In your dreams, Genma," Sakura laughed.

Genma threw her a seductive smirk and grasped her arm in his hand, gently. His warm fingers softly rubbed her skin, inviting her into a promised world of bliss that she knew she couldn't delve into quite yet. The man was gorgeous with his shirt off as it left his pale skin open for her wandering eyes. The tattoo on his hip lay half-hidden by the pants that lay dangerously low, and the thought of seeing it made Sakura squirm ever so slightly with anticipation.

"It's already happened in my dreams," he replied. Another laugh and she threw his blue shirt at him before she continued writing on her clipboard. He, like many other of the shinobi she encountered, never ceased to amuse her. It seemed that each visit called for a cheesy pickup line or blatant proposal for a warm bed. At first, it bothered her, but now it just made her laugh. It also helped her realize that some people healed or recovered quicker from laughter.

"Alright Genma, you're in tip-top health. You're free to go," she said and ripped a sheet from the clipboard. She handed the slip of yellow paper to him but pulled it out of his grasp when he went to take it. She smirked at his confused expression and pressed it into his now clothed chest. "No harassing the nurses, now. At least, not until I'm sure your stamina is back to its full capacity. Do you understand me?"

He chuckled and took the paper before it could flutter to the floor, leaving with a small "goodbye" so she was left alone. She was alone for about five more minutes when the next (and final) patient walked in—Inuzuka Kiba. His very name sent chills down her spine, and she knew she had to be careful around him. He was as flirtatious as Genma, as playful as Kakashi and as perverted as Naruto all combined into one muscular, attractive man who could _smell_ desire.

Kami, just imagining the Inuzuka alpha during their private session made Sakura feel lightheaded. And judging by the smile on his face, he was fully prepared to make her squirm.

"Hello Kiba-kun; shirt off please!"

**The Great Escape**

She wasn't sure what she wanted today: mind-numbing silence with her papers, or hectic screaming and unnecessary healing. Just thinking about her two choices, she shivered and clutched her head. She was beginning to regret not taking Anko up on her offer _again _the last night. It'd been a week since the first time she asked and she'd been too tired to accept. The second refusal was just plain foolishness now that she thought about it.

She knew from experience that Izumo was a very adventurous person in bed despite the calm exterior, and that Anko herself would be more than willing to do just about anything within a certain limit.

Then again, Genma had more than sated her hunger. He was waiting on her couch when she had gotten off work and completely surprised her when she walked in. He played the role of a visiting sensei who wanted to chat and talk jutsu over a cup of tea, only for him to subtly advance on the "young student". It was like a scene from one of Kakashi's perverted books, and for a while, she guessed that was where he had gotten the idea.

Shaking her head, she climbed into the shower. Genma had left just a few minutes ago for a mission, leaving her alone in her house. He was nice enough to wake her however, as not to make her feel upset about his departure and he even made a pot of coffee for when she officially got out of bed. The hot water that cascaded from the shower head felt glorious. The previous pain she felt from her piercing headache and wild night of passion had dulled immensely and she actually felt _good_ today.

That feeling only got better when she felt the presence of someone in her home. She hadn't had a guest since her old team left for their missions (Genma didn't necessarily count), so the idea that someone was there made her feel more at ease and welcome in her own home. Her home had become awfully boring for the past two years. Her parents had died on an A-Ranked mission to Kirigakure; they were discovered by their targets and slaughtered. ANBU found their remains at the border—a message to the village. Ever since then, Naruto, Kakashi, Sai and Yamato had been living in and out of her house to keep her company. However, because of their constant mission leaves and her time in the hospital, they rarely saw each other.

Sensing the anxiety in the guest's chakra flow, she quickly ended the shower and dressed; then greeted the ANBU-clad man whilst towel-drying her bubblegum locks. "Ah Anbu-san, what can I do for you today?"

"Sakura-san, you've been summoned by Lady Hokage," the ANBU, definitely a young man, said. Sakura shivered at his voice. It was deep, masculine and absolutely _feral._ Men in ANBU were probably the most attractive thing she'd ever encountered. Their uniforms were so tight and form-fitting, leaving their muscle exposed to the naked eye while their masks teasingly added to the mystery around them. It was as if the person wearing it were saying "you can see just how sexy my body is, but you need to unwrap the real surprise."

Pushing aside her thoughts, Sakura smiled. "Yes of course, Anbu-san."

The man bowed and disappeared without much more of a departure, and Sakura happily made her way towards the Hokage Tower. Usually, Tsunade didn't call her in via ANBU unless it was immensely important, so that alone raised her previously average spirits.

**The Great Escape**

Sakura quickly calmed her nerves as she approached the brown door that lead to her Shishou's office. She felt as if it were her first mission all over again. Her body trembled with excitement and her nerves were ultrasensitive to everything around her. It was a delicious feeling. That's why she loved missions before—the excitement was so addicting.

When she calmed down enough to knock, she exhaled a held breath when her ears picked up the bark of entrance from the busty Hokage. She entered, shut the door behind her, and bowed lowly before plopping down onto a chair in front of Tsunade's paperwork-clad desk. Shizune was standing off to the side with Tonton in her hands as per usual.

"Good morning, Shishou," Sakura greeted. "Good morning, Shizune-chan."

Tsunade nodded and leaned back against her comfortable chair to look over her former apprentice's appearance. She looked rather energized and happy today, thankfully. For a moment, she marinated in the nostalgic emotions that rushed over her as she thought back to the happy doe-eyed novice from all those years ago. She loved Sakura so much more than anyone could imagine and took great pride just how powerful the girl had become.

"Hello Sakura. You seem quite cheerful today. Did something happen," Tsunade teased lightly. Sakura only beamed a bit more and returned her mentor's sly grin with her own. Tsunade laughed at the response. "You're developing more of my traits with every passing day!"

Sakura chuckled lightly. "You say that as if it were a bad thing, Shishou. So why have I been called in today?"

The Hokage began rifling through her drawers, "A hawk arrived with a letter for you."

Sakura arched a pink brow. Surely there was a much more to this that she was leading on? A letter barely constituted being summoned via ANBU so suddenly. "A letter…?" Tsunade handed her the scroll and she smiled when she saw Sakura's surprised expression when she noticed the gold trimmings on the crimson scroll—a scroll from Sunagakure.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Open it!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Lady Tsunade,_

_After much consideration, I, Gaara the Godaime Kazekage, have come to a decision regarding Haruno Sakura's request to temporarily reside in Suna as an honorary ninja for an unspecified amount of time. I accept the terms stated previously and wish to thank you for your never-ending kindness. We are once again in your debt for such a helpful opportunity, and wish to welcome Haruno Sakura to our village with welcome arms._

_I shall prepare an apartment for her arrival, and a Chunnin team shall guard and escort her on her journey to the Land of Wind. Again, we thank you for your generosity and wish to see Miss Haruno as soon as possible. The previously mention Chunnin squad should arrive within two days of you reading this scroll._

_Thank you,_

_Subaku no Gaara, Godaime Kazekage_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**In Suna one week later…**

Teal eyes stared absentmindedly through the window. The sand glistened back at him with caresses of heated mirages. The sun was rising, signifying the beginning of a new day, and calmed his early-morning nerves. The Chunnin squad he had sent to retrieve Konoha's most elite medic ninja was late by half a day and he had become worried about the possible reasons. He was tempted to send a Jonnin team to search for them but Temari immediately protested saying they wouldn't have enough manpower to send out in the case of a real emergency.

He would've sent Temari in their place, but she was adamant in her protests. Plus she had political duties with the Council to deal with in regards to their newest addition to the village a few hours. The next best choice would've been Kankuro but he was on a mission in a near-by village and wasn't due back for another few hours at the very least. And he would've gone had he not been busy with last minute accommodations. Then there was Matsuri. She was somewhere running errands and whatnot so she was also out of the question.

Sighing, he pushed his scarlet locks out of his face and reached for the canteen of water at his desk. It had been hotter than usual lately and he predicted the coming of a massive sandstorm sometime soon. He really hoped the missing ninja were able to make it back before the storm completely devoured them. He'd hate for Sakura's first experience as a Suna citizen to be tarnished by the terrible storm. And he'd hate it even more if she were to die from it. The Land of Wind had some rather disastrous sandstorms so catastrophic that even he would have a hard time maneuvering around in it. Paired with the multiple mirages that they were bound to encounter if they were indeed stuck in the sandstorm, it was likely they could die from exposure. How on earth would he explain that to Tsunade?

"Gaara…?"

He looked up and saw Temari peering through the slightly opened door with a curious expression. When he asked what she wanted, she fully entered and tugged on one of her pigtails nervously. "We've received a message from Kankuro. Apparently he's returning earlier than respected."

Gaara arched a nonexistent eyebrow at her statement. "Is there any particular reason why he sent a messenger?" Kankuro never sent a messenger to alert his early arrival because he thought it was plain useless, a waste of resources. Why alert being early? The only time he would ever do such a thing was if the mission had been compromised and therefore failed, or if he had been greatly injured.

Temari's eyes met his carefully. "…I think we need to send a team to find Sakura."

**Author's Note:**

**So I apologize for the story being so short. I don't usually write such short chapters! I don't know why but I feel like this is a good place to end the chapter. Don't you think?**

**Well anyway, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Sometimes, we all just need to escape the everyday routine. For Sakura, that means transferring to Suna. [Kankuro arched a brow, "What are you doing here?" Sakura glanced at him from over her glass of sake, and she snickered, "Didn't Gaara tell you? I live here."]

**Review Replies:**

**Guest #1: **_Haha, alright, alright! We updated!_

**Alexia: **_You know, I've never read a KankuroXSakura fic until one week before I published this story. Aiko convinced me to read one of the only stories on here that was actually long and had a plot and I have to admit—I liked it. Aiko says he's glad he converted you into a KankuroXSakura fan, haha._

**Sakura. Haruno. Love58:**_ Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of leaving Kankuro alone! I find him too cute to be left alone to die because he deserves some love, dammit!_

**Wolfsis:**_ Thank you, I'm so glad you like it. And yes, I will be continuing it through the end. I rarely leave a story and finished, and when I do, I usually go back to it after revising it._

**AnnabellColt:**_ Ah, thank you! I'm glad you liked it. And yeah, I love how Sakura is so strong and independent here in this story—it really makes her seem more like the boys in her team, doesn't it?_

**Trunksmybaby:**_ Was something wrong? Though, I'm glad you liked it._

**Slyhterin4ever:**_ Haha I know. Sakura really seems like one of the guys here, doesn't she? Yet she still manages to uphold her "I am Sakura—hear me roar" personality. This is how I envision Sakura after the war haha._

**FairiesDescent:**_ Sorry for the late update! I hope you won't kill me!_

**Guest #2:**_ I hope you're not angry with the late update…_

**Ilectrathewarrior:**_ Well, a lot happens in this chapter, so I hope to see a review from you! ^_^_

**Guest #3:**_ Haha I think you wrote a review on the wrong story, hun! Pein was never even mentioned here and I don't think he will be haha._

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry for not updating! This chapter had been finished and typed up and I didn't even realize it! If Aiko hadn't reminded me, I probably would've never updated it! I'm such a horrible person for keeping this from you guys. Feel free to be angry with me. *bows head in shame*

**.**

…

**Chapter Three**

…

**.**

_**Outside Sunagakure**_

Ringing, her ears were ringing. And her body trembled with a stinging sort of pain. And her head—oh God her head! She felt like she'd been thrown off a cliff, or maybe held underwater. Either way, she didn't like it.

There was blood on her face.

White blinded her vision as her eyes slowly fluttered open. That God damned ringing was beginning to ebb at the last of her nerves. She brought a shaky hand to her face, over her eyes to shield them from the blinding light, and she carefully took in the blurs of black and gold.

There were ninja all over the place, running back and forth and flinging sharp twists of metal at one another. She recognized the Sunagakure team almost instantly. They looked fine, she decided with a relieved sigh. There were no massive external injuries, rather just large gashes and bruises—nothing she couldn't heal easily. Those other ninja, however, she couldn't figure out. They wore simple outfits—black pants, black shirts and masks. Pretty generic, if you asked her; but they had to be at least Jonnin level ninja for them to spring such an attack on them, on _her_ of all people.

There were a few broken items lying around her. They were mostly broken weapons and twitching corpses but there were some upturned earth from what she assumed came from ground attacks. She also noticed some residue from what looked like accelerant. Yes, there was a spot on the ground that was charred black; circular with prongs of black around it making it look like the sun above them.

A bomb—a high grade flash bomb caused this.

She forced herself up onto her feet, vision blurring with watercolored vertigo, nearly making her tumble over again. Sheer will alone was what made her stay standing, and she determinedly tugged on her leather gloves—a force of habit.

She couldn't remember the last time someone had snuck up on her, ambushed her; made such a fool of her. She didn't particularly like it, but she supposed there really wasn't much she could do but get back into the tiny war they forged.

So, Sakura took a deep breath, closed her eyes as she felt her chakra hum and circulate throughout her body. It felt warm; a familiar feeling that always made her toes curl with her pink bliss, and she smiled.

Her knuckles touched the terra; silence, a rumble—a loud explosion.

**.**

…

**The Great Escape**

…

**.**

_**Sunagakure Gates**_

The earth beneath their feet began to quake almost ominously, and all eyes turned towards the east. A plume of curling smoke rose above the horizon line, above the large knobbed trees of the neighboring forest, its tendrils creating odd shapes of skulls and rising hands.

They knew that trademark anywhere.

Temari narrowed her eyes and turned towards her accompanying squad. Her eyes burned heavily with her determination, and her very stare promised death should any dare to object her command. "We'll circle around them," she deduced. "I need the best weapons users in the forefront to counter incoming armaments."

She pointed out several individuals, all faceless men and women she couldn't admit to knowing the names of, and she barked their orders of shadow-lurking before sending them off.

Commanding, ordering, planning—she loved it all. She loved the power and the respect, but mostly, she loved the reward of brining all bodies back home.

**.**

…

**The Great Escape**

…

**.**

_**Sunagakure Hospital**_

Medics rushed around the room hurriedly, frantically. It was much too cramped in there, much too clean and yet—not. He didn't like the lights as they were too bright for him; and he didn't like the scent either. It was too clean, and reminded him of metal, of swords—of needles.

And the monitors were creating an annoying chime or erratic _pings_ to add to the medics' frantic chatter. He didn't care much about the blood caking his flesh or the dull lethargy of the medications he took.

Kankuro just wanted to get out.

His face, once handsome, had contorted in absolute pain, and his fingers were frantically curling around anything he could latch onto. His back suddenly lurched away from the bed, his sweat making him impossible to hold down; a pained scream tore from his dry lips. His throat hurt—water, he needed water! He couldn't breathe—_he couldn't breathe!_

"Get it out," Kankuro demanded, eyes screwed shut in pain. Crystalline tears gathered at his lashes, only irritating him even further as the embarrassment mockingly needled him. "Get it the fuck out!"

A medic brought a damp cloth to his fevering head, his face twisted with horror at the curses the Kazekage's dearest brother screamed. "We can't, Kankuro-sama," he stuttered, flinching away when the puppeteer slapped the cloth away from him. "Please, we need to wait for the Konoha medic to—"

Kankuro's fingers curled into the collar of the medic's coat, his brown eyes bloodshot and teary with his agony. When the medic shivered, he hissed, "I can _feel_ the poison spreading. Get it _out_—"

He was cut off by the disgusting coughs that ripped past his throat, accompanied by the vermillion specks splattering against his palm. He trembled now, uncontrollably so as his muscles clenched in painful paroxysms of four to five pulsations.

The poison was spreading, he knew, and each passing second brought it closer towards his heart.

Kankuro parted his lips to speak but found the corners of his vision beginning to film with a translucent rainbow, soon followed by black—he was falling. A medic said something, something he couldn't quite hear, and the panic returned.

Soon, the florescent lights had become eclipsed.

**.**

…

**The Great Escape**

…

**.**

_**Outside Sunagakure**_

She never liked fire. She didn't like the dry heat licking her flesh, or the sickening scent of decay that followed. And the death of that all around certainly didn't appeal to her, either.

She knew she was bleeding somewhere—she thought it was her arm—and her ribs couldn't expand properly. It hurt to move. It hurt to stand still. It hurt to live, to breathe; but she couldn't _dare _give up now, not when she was needed. Not when these men were fighting for her.

But there were so many of _them_, those pitiful fools who had the gall to attack _her_. They were either blind or stupid; she didn't care which. But it had done more than enough to ruin her days of rest.

There were a lot of them, still; too much for her and her little squad could handle, she admitted dejectedly, and she knew death would come to one of them if reinforcements didn't arrive. Grunting, Sakura pulled out a kunai and twirled it, trying to get use to the feeling of the rarely-used weapon.

She leapt backward, knife flying forward with a speed that seemed impossible, and twirled on her heel to avoid a mirroring shuriken. She ducked low to the ground to avoid a high-aimed punt and kicked her foot out in an attempt to drop the burly man before her. When he landed, she crawled over him, feet pinning him down, and used her chakra to lull him into a deep sleep.

She'd rather not kill, not because it was cruel, but because it was much harder for a shinobi to recover than to die.

A rustle behind her caught her attention almost immediately, and without a stint of hesitation she pitched another kunai into them. The metallic projectile was plucked easily from the air, nearly slicing the girl's hand off, but nothing more than that.

"Well that's a nice way to greet somebody."

A tired smile tugged at Sakura's lips, then; she appreciated Temari's sarcasm, especially with tall the stress and fatigue of the falling ash and ember. "Sorry, I've been a bit busy."

Temari set a hand against Sakura's shoulder, her expression now more morose than Sakura had ever seen before; it made her uneasy. "Sakura, its Kankuro. He's been poisoned."

"Say no more."

**.**

…

_**The Great Escape**_

…

**.**

_**Sunagakure Gates**_

Gaara stood there, watching the gibber stones far off in the distance with such a calm expression, that he would appear indifferent. But the slightest crease in his brow, the occasional twitch of his fingers—they spoke louder than necessary.

He'd seen the smoke and he heart the earth tremble, and it only made his worry grow when the short earthquakes suddenly stopped. Either she'd been found, or she had been killed. He seriously hoped it was the former.

Sakura was his last hope for his brother, and if she died, he would mourn for two bodies—fifteen days of celebrations both here and in her homeland, and he would be miserable through both.

"Kazekage-sama, I see someone coming!"

The words of his guard nearly made him jump, but the urge to run across the desert became much more appealing and he had taken off before anyone could try to stop him. It wasn't like they could, anyway.

Her pink hair stood out among the gold and red sands, and he didn't even bother to wait for her rushed greeting; he enveloped her in his sand and they disappeared into the dunes.

They arrived at hospital, and she ran inside before the dancing sand even cleared. She screamed at the nurses who stopped her, snarled so animalistic ally that even he looked away, but he barked at the nurses to let her pass.

They obeyed without hesitation.

**.**

…

_**The Great Escape**_

…

**.**

_**Sunagakure Hospital—Kankuro's ER**_

The door burst open, and everyone turned to question the new arrival only to applaud and laugh as Sakura strolled in. She was covered in sand, still dressed in her ridiculous red and brown outfit of the Leaf, and her hair had been a terrible nest of branches and blood; but to them, she looked to be the part of a savior.

She acknowledged their bows and cheers with a nod, but immediately delved into the medical persona she was known for—austere, succinct, professional—while they dressed her in scrubs. They answered her questions as best as they could and circled her as she set her hands into a bucket of water. The aqua circled her hands in a protective layer of pale blue-green, and she set her hands above Kankuro's heart and spleen.

"Hold him down!"

They obeyed her quickly, their hands pressing into his shoulders and arms and legs, and she forced the water into his body. He screamed (as expected), and his leapt away from her, and he even cursed her in his drug-induced state of mind, but she didn't pay much attention to it. She had a job, and she wouldn't finish it until she was done.

**.**

…

_**The Great Escape**_

…

**.**

_**Outside Kankuro's Hospital Room**_

They weren't sure how long they waited, but they would wait centuries if it meant Kankuro's survival. Temari had been pacing uncomfortably, her hands clasped together with her mumbled prayers and the occasional wiping of her eye; while Gaara and Baki sat tensely before the doors.

Their nerves seemed to taunt their vulnerability, as they jumped at every sound they heard.

And when the door finally opened and Sakura stepped out, her scrubs discarded and her skin pale, but she smiled. "Kankuro will be just fine."

…

**.**


End file.
